


Long Distance Nerdship

by KASPIAN (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Awkward fanboy Kyungsoo, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff and Crack, Identity Issues, Internet Famous, Internet famous Jongin, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KASPIAN
Summary: Kyungsoo lowkey stalks Kim_Kai's instagram account, and the unthinkable happens.





	Long Distance Nerdship

 

  
 

Kyungsoo has committed a gruel mistake.

This sin doesn’t need to be written down for people to curl their toes and understand the horror.

This is the absolute worst.

Now  **kim_kai** has an extra notification on his instagram account vaguely different from the other ones, because Kyungsoo has had his nose in Kai’s pictures for the past hour just scrolling through the 1000+ entries of smaller sneak peeks on dance videos, pictures of ‘yummy’ food, silly faces drawn on objects, some  _ (very interesting) _ stomach reveals and selfies.

And Kyungsoo?

Yeah.

His fingers have gotten a little smudgy from the bagel he’s eating in the café, and when he wants to scroll down to get a view of the last cute selfie of straight pearly-whites bared for the world to see, he smears some of the grease on the screen and tries to rub it away, but ends up tapping it. 

Twice.

He ends up giving it a  **‘like’** . 

This photo was taken 103 weeks ago from when Kai had started his instagram account.

It’s the very first picture.

Meaning Kyungsoo has just revealed his status as a little fanboy meddling into a sort of famous blogger's account.

Other people might have possibly done it too, and some might’ve gone all in. 

But this is Kyungsoo, and he’s a boy - and not a part of the visible fandom who openly thirsts after this cross of a model, dancer and vlogger.

Kyungsoo stops amidst the next bite, and his teeth don’t manage to sink into the bagel before he shuts his eyes tightly and swallows so hard his adam’s apple might follow suit.

He puts the bagel down, and then his phone too - locks the screen just to stare down at his own lap while he contemplates the span of reality.

Then the tremor comes, the horrid realization of what just happened.

Because Kyungsoo just wants to casually stalk beautiful people - like lots of other people do, right. 

Not many wants to get called out on it unless it’s someone living overseas and you’ve got a clique of friends who can stalk the person with you - doing this  _ fun _ thing together.  If you’re a fangirl with a fandom surrounding this guy, then fine - that’s cool.

Yet if you’re not supposed to do so due to the norms of society or simply because creeping has a limit, it’s something else.

Kyungsoo is just a nineteen year old college student who’s got enough on his mind, and maybe he’s overreacting, but for the next couple of minutes he’s rubbing his temples while he thinks  **_‘is this the reality you wanted?’_ **

The logic part of his brain tells him that of course, Kai isn’t going to notice him or see him. Judging by Kyungsoo’s username,  **d.odorant** , that has a sheepish picture of a pororo plush attached as the profile picture, it shouldn’t be anything out of the norm, really - or an eyecatch for that matter. 

Out of the hundreds notifications Kai gets, he shouldn’t see  _ that one. _

However, the other part of Kyungsoo’s brain tells him he has just served his ass and revealed his undying love and dedication to a guy he has had a crush on for over two years, who’s  _ a year younger _ and still in high school. 

Kim Kai, or just  **_Kai_ ** , is an all-rounder guy on the internet. He’s not bulbous in fame, but he’s got a mark on many girls overseas, and maybe some fanboys there within.

Like Kyungsoo, but Kyungsoo isn’t a fan, really.

But yes, he is, and despite the years he’s followed Kai on both Youtube, Instagram and Tumblr, he  _ still  _ doesn’t want to admit aloud that he might like this guy. 

It might have something to do with Kai’s  _ stupid  _ smile, his  _ stupid _ abs, the  _ stupid  _ inspirational messages he leaves for his fangirls. Maybe also his smooth voice and seal grin when he vlogs and talks about his dancing or reviews books (and  **oh** , he has got both brain  _ and  _ muscle -  **_shit_ ** .)

It all started a long time ago when Kyungsoo, a victim of a severe tumblr addiction, spotted a row of selfies of a cute guy whose caption said:  _ ‘’Summer’s here! :D’’  _

Kyungsoo normally scrolls past.

He didn’t that time, and that was mistake number one.

He had just turned seventeen and found out that Kai had a little more than some good-looking selfies, but also a youtube account wherein the guy did dance covers of music and occasionally small reviews on things his fans wanted him to comment on. 

Kyungsoo remembers Kai’s videos back then when his voice still cracked over sometimes - when he would stutter on screen and scratch his cheek five times during a sentence and end it with a ‘’but it’s just my opinion’’ when he talked about a new book or said ‘’thank you for the support’’ in the end of the dance videos, and turned out to be a little more observant than other peers around the age of sixteen.

Since then, Kai has grown in fame - it flared when he started doing his own choreographies and when his selfie game stepped up from being _‘cute’_ to **_‘hot damn’_** once the real puberty spurt came along; his voice getting deeper and height increasing, and he’s apparently just recently started modelling and gets paid for it.

Other than that, Kai posted and still posts videos of his dogs in general and mass reblogs cute animals on Tumblr. Just to rub some salt into the wound, he also reblogs anime series like One Piece and comments on those too. 

Kyungsoo would spend some minutes each day reading a newly written review or just some answers on Kai’s tumblr account, perk up when a new dance cover was up or when Kai did a collab with other famous youtubers, like the dancer ulzzang guy  _ Qter-than-u _ Sehun,  _ Gangsta_Boi  _ Moonkyu and  _ Groovylad _ Taemin, in that matter.

And altogether, Kai is good-looking - a romantic at heart, a dog-lover, a dancer and an observant guy with a silly laugh and too many ‘:D’ smileys and a smile that emphasizes this, or no smileys at all and good grammar and a reflective way of perceiving things.

While Kyungsoo on the sideline is just a skinny dude in college who looks like the korean version of Harry Potter with his round glasses he’ll need so that he isn’t as blind as a bat. In addition, when he uses contact lenses he squints his eyes too much due to his astigmatism and looks like he wants to commit homicide, resulting that younger peers have always been a bit afraid of him.

He cries over Prince of Tennis episodes, drinks too much coffee to stay alive, strings a guitar while he does super-short and secret covers of disney songs on instagram, takes a selfie every third month and is known for being a little strange or severely devoid of face expressions in public.

This is considered  _ Young Love _ nowadays; to stalk someone you barely know on social media and to mold an emotional attachment to someone who’s never going to notice you, be it a blogger, a celebrity or an idol. 

Even if it’s pretty common, Kyungsoo still feels ashamed though he’s not the only fanboy out there, because he doesn’t want to have a crush on Kai, and it’s stupid because Kai is just never going to notice him, or know he exists out of the followers he has on youtube. He’s  never going to see tumblr user  _ ‘terminator-squish’ _ like and connect with the midnight philosophies Kai will put out sometimes.

Kyungsoo  _ knows  _ he’s panicking over nothing, but he still grimaces enough for his friend, Minseok, to raise a brow and ask ‘’Can’t cope with another favorite character dying?’’

They’ve been sitting here for more than an hour, originally intending to study, but Minseok is playing the outlawed version of Flappy Bird on his phone while his computer is open with the project they’re supposed to work on in the background.

‘’No, no-’’ Kyungsoo flaps a hand in the air and clears his throat, adjusting his t-shirt out of a nervous habit. He’s suddenly not so hungry anymore, and the  _ lowkey _ obsession he has with Kai is starting to dawn on him. 

‘’You okay?’’ Minseok bids in then and puts the phone on the table, eyebrow still arched.

He’s an earthbound guy who happens to know about Kyungsoo’s little crush and also the mole on his right ass cheek, a freetime football player who has  _ ‘ball 4 lyfe’  _ spelled out with a permanent marker on his thigh from the recent game, even though it applies to basketball and Minseok just doesn’t care.

‘’Yes,’’ Kyungsoo’s eyebrows nearly fly up his hairline while he makes some robotic movements with his hands - ‘’I’m fine,’’ he says, voice bordering a squawk. He leans back and holds a fist in front of his mouth - ‘’just- just casually dying and all, you know,’’ he shrugs, ‘’the usual.’’

Minseok snorts and nods. ‘’Have fun with that,’’ he says, like the good friend he is while he regards his macbook and starts typing. 

There’s the usual background noise that occurs in a café, along with the clacking of Minseok most likely not working on the project but tapping away in a Facebook chat with his long-distance boyfriend, Luhan.

‘’I liked Kai’s years-old instagram picture.’’ 

Minseok stops typing and looks up. 

‘’That semi-famous dancer boy, right?’’

Kyungsoo adjusts his seat, sounding calm for now, eyes dead. ‘’Yes.’’

Minseok takes a moment to comprehend this, nodding in understanding because at least he’ll pretend he has empathy for Kyungsoo’s poor fanboy heart and the social disaster of liking a picture that’s over a month old on someone’s private user.

‘’Well, I’ll tell you that there’s about a half percent chance that he’ll actually see-’’

He’s cut off amidst the sentence when the screen on Kyungsoo’s phone lights up with a buzz and an instagram notification.

Both Kyungsoo and Minseok know that Kyungsoo is a guy with only two followers; that being his own brother Seungsoo and Minseok himself because the guy can’t tag for shit.

**_‘kim_kai liked your picture’_ **

Another buzz. 

**_‘kim_kai liked your picture’_ **

Second.

**_‘kim_kai liked your picture’_ **

Third.

**_‘kim_kai liked your video’_ **

A fourth. 

**_‘kim_kai is now following you’_ **

It’s silent between them, and Minseok is barely moving, both brows now rising on his forehead until wrinkles shape on his otherwise wrinkle-free and a hundred percent guaranteed babyface.

Kyungsoo, on the other hand, isn’t breathing.

They continue to stare at the screen - where a half minute later another, this time soundless notification, slinks down with a: 

**_kaicing-machine_ ** **has started following** **_terminator-squish_ **

Because even if Kyungsoo’s instagram user and tumblr is desolated of viewers, he still connects them and has put a link in the description.

In the exact moment, he remembers the additional words attached to his profile on instagram:

_ ‘’hi i’m d.o aka anime trash. nineteen years old zombie. sometimes i sing. forever in denial about everything.’’ _

Kyungsoo glares at the screen, and if his eyes were big before, they might as well roll out of his sockets now.

He licks his lips, and when he looks up, Minseok is staring at him.

They glare at each other for long, and Minseok slowly lounges a hand out, like he’s afraid he’ll startle an animal if the pace is too fast, and puts his palm on top of Kyungsoo’s hand.

‘’We’re in public,’’ he says, voice low, and probably knows Kyungsoo is ten seconds away from detonating right on the spot.

Kyungsoo swallows thickly, mouth falling open. He adjusts his glasses with a finger.

‘’Right,’’ he whispers, voice cracking over, and he nods then, as if startled out of his reverie.

‘’I’ll just-’’ he clears his throat again, coming out with another squeak: ‘’I’ll just… go use the restroom for a second.’’

Minseok looks worried. ‘’Okay, I’m right here… if you need me.’’ 

‘’Thank you,’’ Kyungsoo raises himself and doesn’t even flinch when he bumps his knee into the table and startles the customer behind them.

He just turns around, face paler than the usual, while he walks to the restroom.

Kyungsoo comes back twenty minutes later, and his face has gained some color again when he sits down on the other chair.

His hair is rumpled though, his glasses are askew and now a smile is threatening to form on his lips along with a grimace, a strain of horror, of too many emotions.

Minseok look less worried and now just amused, though he nearly slaps Kyungsoo’s hand away when the latter tries to reach out for his own phone.

**_‘’Nope-’’_ ** the elder says, mouth held in a tight line, and Kyungsoo is rubbing the red patch on his hand then, pouting.

‘’Don’t check until you get home, okay?  _ Trust me _ ,’’ are the following words, as if Minseok has seen something else pop up.

Kyungsoo decides to follow the advice, most likely for health reasons than anything else.

‘’Right,’’ he says. ‘’Of course,’’ his voice is bubbling with either a scream or a squeal.

When they walk out of the café, he almost forgets his jacket on the chair, and nearly walks into the door if Minseok isn’t there in the last second to safely guide him out.

The sound of the door shutting behind him resounds in the house.

He doesn’t live on the campus since the college is just a train stop away from his house, though he’s intending to look for an apartment soon, living just next to one of the bigger cities in the region where the college is, even if his own city is shaded by it and is much smaller, an ant in comparison.

There’s no one home in the house other than the old family pug Jabba, who comes skittering from the living room - her breathing loud as she bonks into Kyungsoo’s leg with a loud grunt and afterwards skitters around on the polished tree floor. 

Kyungsoo is frozen on the spot though, and hasn’t even discarded his jacket yet before he flumps down on his knees and screams into his hands - which comes out in a long squeal while he says ‘’oh my god’’, and a ‘’I can’t believe-’’ as he grabs Jabba and hugs her tight to his chest, voice cracking over. 

‘’Kai-’’ he cradles Jabba in his arms, and there might be tears in his eyes, but it doesn’t matter - ‘’Kai noticed me,’’ he hunches over and now he does an ugly laughter, and his glasses are almost falling off.

Jabba does a grunt and inches up to lick Kyungsoo’s cheek, and Kyungsoo is too far gone to even bother and just continues making ugly noises while he clutches Jabba closer. This might be the farthest range in face expressions he’s had in all the time he’s lived.

While it seems it can’t get any better or unrealistic than that, it turns out that it  _ can _ .

It has taken Kyungsoo some more time to calm down to gather the pieces while he mutters to himself that it’s probably just a prank Kai is pulling on a random fan - especially because Kyungsoo liked his very first picture and all.

However, when Kyungsoo turns on his macbook and has seated himself on his bed with a cup of tea in his hand, the first thing he sees on his tumblr blog is the blue mark over the mailbox that says  **‘1’** . 

He sits there for a while just staring, and wonders if it’s the usual that says  _ ‘hi, how are you? my name is Erica and i’m a computer programmer and i want to plant a trojan virus in your harddisk’. _

A little click fills the room when he checks it.

His gaze strays over the words. 

But first and foremost over the one sending him the ask.

**kaicing-machine said:**

_ ‘I love your voice, hyung.’ _

In the next seconds, there’s lemon tea sprinkled in raindust all over the expensive retina screen, and Kyungsoo inhales heaps of air and slides the macbook out of his lap to put the cup of tea on his bed stand.

He’s out of his mind and bewildered, but at least he has the common survival instinct that makes him run into the kitchen to get a cloth so that he can wipe the screen before he’ll make his mother disown him and freight him overseas.

It doesn’t make it any better that when he checks his phone and his instagram account, it seems that while Kyungsoo has gone home, Kai has liked all of the selcas there, even if there’s only a few and Kyungsoo is mundane with the angles and only smiles dopily and makes the v sign.

Kyungsoo mostly posts anime screencaps or pictures of Minseok sleeping with his mouth open (Minseok always leaves a  **_‘ur ded 2morrow’_ ** comment on them), and even if Yixing doesn’t have an account, Kyungsoo also posts sneaky pictures of him smiling because those will heal anyone wounded.

Aside from that there’s the countless of videos of a blank screen, where a guitar plays and Kyungsoo’s voice swarms over the mic in small plays, some with a bit of japanese he’s taught himself and got a course in when he was in high school, some with english since his pronunciation has become better, and some others that are simpler - a childhood song, maybe.

And Jongin has liked all of them, even if there’s over 300 posts and Kyungsoo has sort of used it as a diary.

Kyungsoo holds a hand over his chest. 

He has calmed a bit down now and can look at the question in his ask box with somewhat sober eyes, even if it feels like he’s been hit by a truck and he keeps retyping his answer.

_ ‘you liar-’ _

No, that’s unfriendly.

_ ‘thanks! my mother was kind enough to grant me-’ _

No, that’s stupid.

_ ‘listen if you’re pulling a prank i swear i’m going to cry-’ _

No, not that either.

_ ‘ _ _ ଘ _ _ ( _ _ ੭ _ _ *ˊᵕˋ) _ _ ੭ _ _ * ̀ˋ uah oppa i’m your biggest fa-’ _

No, no.. no… no. 

But Kai has a thing for being called oppa, right?

Kyungsoo grimaces at himself. Yet of course Kai wouldn’t want to be called that by a fanboy, even if the fangirls use it excessively.

His fingers hover over the keyboard for some minutes.

He takes a deep breath.

He wants to keep this message, so instead he stalks into Kai’s askbox and writes there instead, finally coming to a proper answer.

_ ‘i love you’ _ \- he’s about to add  _ ‘r dancing’ _ , but god wants Kyungsoo to remind him to stay humble and honest, so what happens is that the second part doesn’t make it and the words  **_‘Your ask has been sent!’_ ** pops up in the middle of his typing.

He stops moving. 

Jabba grunts in the foot end of the bed and turns around. 

Kyungsoo puts the macbook down on the floor and takes the nearest pillow.

He sits on his shins and promptly smashes it into his face in an attempt to smother himself.

Kai doesn’t answer.

Even if Kyungsoo a minute later after some good-natured pillow strangling added the  _ ‘-r dancing!!!!’  _

And then managed to add five other questions including the sentence:  _ ‘’i mean we’ve never met and i meant i love your dancing really-- there’s no ulterior move i promise’’ _

Yet he slumps now at home, nine days later, with no reply from Kai. 

His thirst must have shown off naturally, and Kai probably thinks Kyungsoo could go drink the pacific ocean right now.

That isn’t far off the truth, now that Kyungsoo comes in contact with his inner fanboy and has tried to put his mind on the shelf through finishing some essays.

When he’s done and there’s a slow day ahead of nothing, he stares up at the ceiling. Going to the cinema yesterday with Yixing and Minseok didn’t help anything either. 

Kai is still following him on instagram, and since then Kyungsoo has gotten a ton of new followers since Kai’s fans must have seen the notification too.

Now Kyungsoo has over three hundred new followers on instagram and at least twenty new  _ ‘’omg i love ur voice!!!’’ _ comments on his recent song video, and something about  _ ‘’are you a friend of kai oppa?’’  _ because Kai does, apparently, only follow 14 other users that are either accounts dedicated to Kai’s dogs or are from other known dancers or bloggers.

Next up is a pair of users who say  _ ‘’ulzzang!’’  _ on his recent selfie, which is a month old or so. Some of them start calling him **‘D.O oppa’,** and they follow him on tumblr too and ask about what his favorite animes are.

Kyungsoo nearly chokes on his own spit when he sees the most recent comment from  **kimkimkailover23** , who says  _ ‘is kai gay??? ( _ _ ᑊᘩᑊ _ _ ⁎)’  _ and he seriously needs a timeout.

Maybe this is really just a prank.

It’s weekend, so Kyungsoo doesn’t have much to do anyway than to jolt each time his phone buzzes with a new notification from instagram while he tries to deny everything, push the anxiety of facing rejection away by watching the third season of Kuroko No Basket.

Maybe Kai hasn’t seen the messages. That’s credible enough since he must get a few each day, after all.

Kyungsoo wants to confirm something, or know that this isn’t just… a prank - or a misclick.

That it isn’t just 300 hundred missed clicks on his photos, some accidental anime reblogs on tumblr and an almost erotic  _ ‘I love your voice’  _ message through his askbox.

Kyungsoo knows that Kai is a busy person though, and lives in the big city wherein Kyungsoo goes to college, so he’s pretty close - but trying to find him there is like looking for a needle in a haystack and Kai goes to the high school in the other end of the city, but often travels around with the appointments he has, like to the workshops among other things.

Kyungsoo sits on the edge of the bed with a plush in his hand and his phone in the other.

He has never really admit he has this plush.

He has never really admit that he’s a fan of Kai, even if his friends know it and his mother tells him to  _ get a real boyfriend if he really has to swing that way  _ though she and Kyungsoo’s father had gone through the  **our-son-is-gay** panic mode years ago.

Kyungsoo isn’t sure what he’s doing, really.

He’s holding a bear plush with a dopey face on it, and it’s a Kai doll of a special edition that he managed to get from a fansite a year ago.

It’s super… duper embarrassing.

But Kyungsoo doesn’t know how he’s supposed to come in contact with Kai in any other way, and even if he might reveal his life as both a frequent anime watcher, manga reader and Kai fan or a thirsty college boy, then it’s worth it.

He opens the camera app on the phone and takes a proper seat, having fixed his hair before this and adjusted his glasses.

He grimaces at his own face that shows on the screen, but angles the camera anyway and holds the plush up next to his cheek, posing with a smile. 

Taking a deep breath, he presses the record button - 

‘’Hey, it’s D.O here. I’m really happy you guys like my photos and my voice. I’ve always been inspired by Kai oppa, so-  **fuck** -’’

He has to record it _ twelve _ times before he gets it right and stops adding ‘oppa’. At least his face can be fixed a bit with a better filter.

Ten minutes have gone by where he keeps replaying it. His face looks mellow and his is smile honest in the last one, so he can go with it. He wonders if Kai would find him creepy though.

This might possibly end up being the worst thing he’s ever done in his life. 

Kyungsoo gives his thigh a pinch and tells himself to get it together - he’s one of the few who’s been able to directly get in contact with Kai, since Kai  _ does _ meet up with his fans, but he’s told to be a kind of reserved guy although he’s kind to the fans and is a good instructor. 

So this is the dream for a fanboy, right? Kyungsoo shouldn’t take that for granted, and he should tell Kai that the latter is a source of inspiration.

Kyungsoo adjusts his glasses and scrunches his nose. ‘’Okay,’’ he says to himself. 

He publishes it and immediately turns his phone off, even if his mom scolds him in the evening because she wants him to buy groceries but finds him snoring on his bed with Tokyo Ghoul playing on his macbook in the background.

He wakes up bleary-eyed the next morning, covered in his duvets and with the Kai plush in the corner of the bed (because he  _ really  _ doesn’t sleep with it but he guesses it’d be nice to have it near) and is miffed to see that his phone is turned off.

It’s not even early since he’s slept in and classes are first for tomorrow, and he’s already done all his work, believe it or not, and now he’s pissed he can’t spend another hour scrolling through tumblr on his phone while he’s in bed.

Turns out that it would’ve been better to have left his phone shut, because when the start screen has ebbed out, the lock screen is filled with notifications and a few that ooze in right now. 

Kyungsoo blinks his eyes hectically, and when he checks his instagram account, he sees he’s gotten at least 200 more followers and a lot of notifications. 

What catches his interest though is the activity from one of the users that he follows, where it says  **‘kim_kai liked a video from d.odorant’**

But also a  **‘kim_kai left a comment on d.odorant’s video:**

_ ‘Hyung… so cute.’ _

‘’cute…,’’ Kyungsoo’s mouth is agape and his glasses are askew while he helplessly tries to fit them in place.

This is apparently not a dream. Kai just called him cute.

And it’s not a dream either that the next comments on Kyungsoo’s video is where ShawolJustice writes  _ ‘oppar are you TOGETHER??’ _ and Kyutienim writes  _ ‘i sense a new ship’  _ and a lot of other things that Kyungsoo doesn’t really understand, plus some things that he  **_does_ ** get.

Kyungsoo really tries not to stop breathing when he scrolls down in his inbox on tumblr and he stumbles over one message - 

**kaicing-machine said:**

_ ‘D.O hyung, are you a fan of me? I’m a fan of you, really. Your voice is still lovely… and I like the way you say my name. My skype is jjangah-monggu. Add me?’ _

It’s a lot more casual, and Kai uses proper grammar and capitalized letters in the beginning, while Kyungsoo is basically a fart who wants to reply with  _ ‘mE???’ _

He’s a frequent Skype user and sends a lot of uncomfortable yellow smileys to Minseok when he’s bored and isn’t watching anime, and usually forces both Minseok and Yixing - and sometimes even Jongdae to use it though they all prefer Facebook. 

He has some internet friends there too - like Yifan and Junmyeon, and the first he sees is a notification from  **$wagger_dragon_fanfan** who says ‘ _ ’did u watch the last episode of tokyo ghoul or wat’’ _

That chat is closed for now though because Yifan is a poop at answering anyway and probably won’t mind a delay, so Kyungsoo immediately goes to his contact list and clicks ‘add user’.

It takes a great amount of courage as well to type in Kai’s assumed username, and Kyungsoo feels like he has got a stone stuck in his throat when a profile does appear and he sends the guy a friend request.

He breathes out then and flops down. 

For the first time in his life, he wonders if there’s maybe one more assignment he’s ought to do just to quench the jitter in his stomach.

A ping from his screen disrupts this thought - and it’s when a chat box pops up - the user who writes - 

**K_Jongin:** ‘Hey D.O hyung…  is this you?’’

And Kyungsoo then remembers that - 

  1. His real username is **pororo_is_my_man**
  2. His edited name is **Kyungfuk_u**
  3. His motto is _‘god said no homo and put the g-spot up the man’s asshole’_
  4. His profile photo is a zoom in on Yifan looking scary



Good first impressions are hard to find.

 

 


End file.
